Mésaventure (HIATUS)
by MissLibero
Summary: Hanazono Karin, dipaksa mendekati dan malah harus menerima kesialan saat bertemu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui. Tampan sih tampan, tapi dia gay! ANNOUNCEMENT! please read chapter 4. It's urgent! tq
1. Meet Him

"Hah.. Ini hari yang melelahkan!"

Karin mengusap-usap celemeknya dengan gembira. Sambil berdecak kagum melihat kursi yang tertata rapi bersama meja yang bersih berkilau di cafe tempat ia bekerja. Dia sedang menunggu cafe ini untuk buka. Yap, dia bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe mewah ini. Bekerja paruh waktu di tempat ini sangatlah membantu, apalagi managernya yang baik dan peduli pada pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja padanya. Tempat kerjanya yang sangat nyaman dan selalu ramai pada siang sampai sore menjelang malam ini membuat keuntungan tersendiri bagi costumer. Kebanyakan pengujung a.k.a tamu yang datang kesini kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis SMA. Dikarenakan, ada salah satu band yang bekerja juga pada cafe ini. Namanya _**Hades**, _personilnya yang menurut mereka _ganteng-ganteng bingits _itu mampu menarik banyak pengunjung, sampai-sampai cefe ini ramai sekali setiap harinya.

Ah, lupa! Namanya Hanazono Karin, siswi SMA Hiroyoshi, sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, malah tidak terkenal. Tapi dia beruntung sekolah disitu. Tidak berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya, di sekolah ini diterapkan disiplin yang tinggi, walaupun bukan di sekolah impian. Dia cukup bangga. Peraih peringkat tertinggi se angkatan ini, sayangnya tidak beruntung dalam hal keluarga. Dia yatim piatu. Dia tidak tahu siapa dia dibesarkan di salah satu tempat yang lumayan menyenangkan.

Selama 15 tahun dia di tempat itu, dia pikir inilah waktunya ia meraih apa yang dia inginkan. Melepas diri dari ketergantungan kepada orang lain, dan akhirnya memilih cafe ini. Sempat dia merasa gelisah apakah berkerja di cafe itu dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya selama 1 tahun belakangan. Dia sudah harus menjalani tahun ke 2 nya di SMA dan harus merogoh saku lebih dalam untuk membayar uang sekolah. Dan Puji Tuhan, managernya itu bersedia membayarnya dengan syarat bekerja keras untuk cafe ini selama dia hidup. Woa, itu mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Seakan dia dianggap sebagai adik manager tersebut.

"Karin... saatnya bekerja!" teriak seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Karin yang sempat melamun, tersentak lalu beridir dari tempat duduknya lalu berseru riang, "Baik!"

.

.

.

.

_Je me sens mal de chance~!_

* * *

_**Mésaventure**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**_

_**this story belong to me**_

_**Genre: Romance (teen), Drama, Hurt/Comport, **_

_**Warning: little bit French language, typo.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

Karin membuka loker kerjanya lalu melepas ikatan celemeknya dan menggantungkan pada gantungan yang tersedia. Lalu membuka kemeja putih yang ia pakai untuk bekerja dan menggantinya dengan kaos putih longgar dan jaket hitamnya. Diambilnya tas selempangnya lalu menutup loker dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Karin membuka pintu ruangan itu lalu segera berjalan ke pintu belakang cafe untuk pulang sebelum suara memanggilnya.

"Karin.."

Karin menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu—Haruka tersenyum melipat tangannya sambil bersandar pada pegangan tangga menuju lantai 2. Karin mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya? Ada apa Haruka-san?"

Haruka, wanita dewasa pengelola cafe itu tersenyum. "Ikut aku!"

.

.

**_~ Karin_**

"Err, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu. Tapi ini.. terlalu... err.. terlebih dia.. kau tahu bukan? Aku agak segan mengatakannya" aku meringis pelan menatap selembar kertas gambar yang menunjukkan sepasang laki-laki—seumuranku, terlihat menempel dan tunggu.. mereka berciuman?! Akumenatap jijik pada gambar itu lalu menatap dengan rasa bersalah pada Haruka.

"Dia adikku. Hah, aku tidak tahu apa lagi, Karin! Cuma kau yang bisa membantuku dalam menuntaskan masalah ini! Tolong sembuhkan dia!" Haruka memasang wajah memelasnya padaku. Ugh, bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya? Dia saja aku tidak kenal? Aku menggeleng tidak mau.

"Akan ku pindahkan kau ke sekolah yang sama dengan dia? Bagaimana?" BWOO? SMA Sakura?! Aku melongo terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Itu sangat mahal. Aku tidak mau bergantung lagi!

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Argghhh.. Karin, kumohon? Kau tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan bukan?" Aku membeku lalu menatap takut padanya wanita itu yang sedang tersenyum iblis padaku. Ini adalah momen yang aku benci. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku gemas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada penjuru ruangan manager. Kalau aku berhenti kerja disini? Dimana lagi aku akan kerja? Aku akan kelaparan, berhenti sekolah, dan... mati. AHH! Aku tidak mau!

Hah, akhirnya aku mengangguk pasrah mendengar teriakan wanita itu. Haha, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Dengar. Dia adalah satu-satunya gay yang ada di sekolahnya. Aku tahu itu dari pesuruh yang kutugaskan untuk menyelidikinya. Awalnya aku terkejut menyadari kenyataan itu. Kau tahu, ibuku terus mengajak anak gadis dari teman-temannya untuk di jodohkan pada adikku itu, tapi dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dari situlah aku curiga. Hah.. Kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa sekarang!" Wanita itu terlihat frustasi. Aku pun bingung. Gay atau disebut juga penyuka sesama jenis itu populasinya sangat minim di dunia ini. Bahkan belum mencapai 1%. Aku juga sempat bingung, bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa menjadi gay? Yuks, memikirkannya saja aku sudah merasa jijik.

"Oh ya, Kau boleh sekolah sampai aku mengurus kepindahanmu. Aku akan berkunjung ke sekolahmu besok!" Dia berkata seperti itu sambil mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Oh aku baru sadar!

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama adikmu itu?" Aku mencoba bertanya. Pasalnya aku belum tahu namanya. Mana mungkin aku mendekatinya bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Oh. Aku lupa.. Namanya **Kujyo Kazune**.."

* * *

Aku mematut tampilanku pada cermin tinggi yang melekat pada lemariku. Seragamnya sangat feminim sekali. Kemeja putih panjang dengan garis biru mengelilingi kerah dan pergelangan tangan, dasi hitam, ditutup oleh jas berwarna biru dengan rok diatas lutut warna orange pucat. Sejujurnya roknya terlalu pendek, aku sampai harus menarik paksa rok ini kebawah dan sayangnya kependekannya berkurang 1 cm. Sial sekali!

Aku menarik tasku dari kursi dan segera keluar begitu aku mendengar suara klakson mobil. Aku mengunci rumahku lalu menoleh pada si pemilik bunyi itu. Ah, Haruka-san ternyata. Dari jarak seperti ini, aku melihat kecantikannya yang membuat pria-pria yang kebetulan jogging di sekitar kompleks rumahku menoleh tertarik padanya.

"Ayo, Karin! Kau bisa terlambat nanti!"

Aku mengangguk lalu memasuki mobilnya. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari tangan yang kebetulan kugerai lalu merapikan rokku. Ugh, rok ini menyebalkan. Masih saja setengah pahaku kelihatan.

"Kau kenapa?" Wanita itu sudah menjalankan mobil menuju sekolah baruku. Kuharap aku bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan elit itu. "rok ini menggangguku!"

Haruka hanya tertawa, "Karin, itu rok jaman sekarang! Semua gadis selalu mengenakan rok seperti, bahkan lebih pendek daripada itu tahu! Kau ini aneh!"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku canggung. Aku memang bisa dikatakan tidak normal. Aku berani bertaruh hidup untuk memakai celana panjang longgar seumur hidupku ketimbang memakai rok bak penari erotis. Yuks!

Aku turun dari mobil Haruka dan dia pamit pulang untuk menjemput ibunya di Bandara. Aku berbalik menghadap gerbang menjulang tinggi dihadapanku. Oke, Karin. Hadapi harimu dengan semangat! Jangan hiraukan perkataan orang lain. Ganbatte Karin!

Aku melangkah melewati gerbang dan langsung sersuguhkan aroma bunga sakura yang berbaur dengan udara membuatku nyaman. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah berjejer di parkiran dan di sekitar jalan untuk mengantar siswa disini. Dari sejauh yang kulihat, kebanyakan yang sekolah disini adalah anak-anak orang kaya. Ugh, aku merasa ciut ditempat. Kueratan pegangan pada tali tasku lalu melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru.

Baru aku melangkah dari tempat aku berhenti tadi, terdengar teriakan histeris dari kerumunan gadis yang ada di depanku. Aku menaikkan alisku bingung. Ini sekolah, bukan tempat konser! Aku melanjutkan perjalananku sambil memegang ponsel bututku karena mendengar bunyi dering pesan masuk.

* * *

from: HarukaKJY

subject: Sorry

_Karin, maaf sekali yah. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu! Aku ada urusan. Kau bisa pulang menggunakan taksi yang ku pesan. Kau bisa langsung ke cafe kalau kau mau.. :)_

* * *

Aku menghela nafas, aku mau saja membalas pesan itu sebelum seseorang menyenggol bahuku dan ponselku terlempar dari tanganku. Aku hampir saja jatuh kalau saja aku tidak berpengangan pada sesuatu. "Hei!"Aku berteriak pelan sambil berjongkok untuk mengambil benda itu. Aku berusaha mendapatkan benda itu tapi selalu disepak orang-orang yang berlari pada kerumunan itu. Aku tahu, ponselku tidak sebagus mereka tapi.. ini diskriminasi namanya! Akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti saat bersentuhan dengan kaki seorang gadis. Aku hampir saja menyentuhnya sebelum ada yang menyepaknya masuk ke dalam kerumunan berisik itu.

Aku mendesah frustasi lalu merangkak masuk ke kerumunan. YA! Ponselku itu terus saja bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari. Aku selalu nyaris mendapatkannya tapi selalu gagal. Akhirnya, berhenti tepat pada sepatu hitam yang kelihatan mahal itu. Aku hampir saja mendapatkannya sebelum sebuah tangan mengambil ponselku. Aku mendongak sambil melihat tangan itu bergerak memutar-mutar ponselku. Ugh, jangan perlihatkan seperti itu. Aku meringis pelan sambil melihat ponselku sudah rusak dimana-mana.

Aku melihat siapa yang mengambil ponselku. Aku melotot terkejut. Bu.. Bukannya diaa.. Rambut pirang blondenya dan mata biru lautnya. Aku kenal! Dia kan yang ada di foto itu? Dia Kujyo Kazune! OMG! Tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi lebay seperti ini?

"Ini punyamu, nona?" dia menaikkan alisnya penasaran. Aku mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi soalnya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku meminta ponse itu kembali. Aku kira dia akan mengembalikan benda itu, tapi dia malah menatapku remeh. Ah, tolonglah. Jangan itu lagi!

"Hei! Kalian liat ponsel ini? Usang sekali bukan?" terdengar gelak tawa gadis-gadis yang ada di kerumunan dibelakangku. Akh, aku malu! Aku menunduk dalam. Supaya tidak ada orang yang melihat wajah memerahku. "Kalian tahu siapa yang memiliki ini?"

"Gadis ini!"

Aku mengintip dari sela-sela rambutku. Banyak yang melempar tatapan mengejek ke arahku. Akh, kenapa jadi berakhir seperti ini sih? Banyak terdengar gelak tawa di sekitarku membuatku bertambah malu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang guru membubarkan kerumunan dan menyuruh mereka untuk ke kelas masing-masing. Lama-kelamaan kerumunan berkurang. Dan aku masih merutuki nasib sialku hari ini. Aku sudah mau berdiri dari sini sebelum dia berjongkok dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku sampai bisa mencium wangi parfum mahalnya. Hampir saja aku jatuh kebelakang saat dia meniup wajahku yang melongo.

"Ini ponselmu! Kau ternyata cantik. Tapi bodoh!" dia tersenyum licik lalu bangkit meninggalkan aku yang menatap terkejut padanya

Apa?

"YAA!" Aku berteriak kencang pada laki-laki sialan itu! Dasar Pervert! Aku tidak akan pernah mendekatinya! Liat saja tampang iblis menjijikan yang ia punya! Aku ingin mengoyak habis-habisan wajahnya yang jangan-jangan di operasi itu! Ugh! Tuhan, selamatkan daku!

.

.

.

.

TBC~!

* * *

hai ._. #ditabok #kabur

happy ngaret ( 9'_')9 mwehehehe ;v

gomenneee~ MLS masih saya lamaan dikit. Baru dapa ide soalnya sama fanfic yang satu itu. Eh tiba-tiba aja muncul ide ini waktu di sekolah ;D di tulis deh. Yah walaupun ini bakalan ngaret juga, soalnya bentar lagi UAS hehe :p

gimana-gimana? ini aneh juga sih, bayangin Kazune yang gay. iyuhhh bikin ilfil juga. Tapi ide tetaplah ide. Oh iya. Arti ** Mésaventure **adalah kesialan. Maksudnya kesialan karin yang ketemu Kazune gitu xD #kedip2

Butuh komentar juga buat covernya nyihihi ^^

Oke buat yang pingin lebih dekat dengan Author, bisa cek bio. Ok?

Baiklah, Selamat malam ^^/

**Friday, 24 April, 2015**

**9:27 PM**


	2. Meet Him part 2

Aku berjalan menyisir koridor lantai dua sekolah bersama seorang guru sambil melihat papan penunjuk pada setiap kelas, untuk mengingat. Aish.. Sekolah ini lebih besar dari pada yang kupikirkan. Lihat saja! Dinding koridornya terbuat dari kaca, dan leluasa untuk melihta-lihat ketika jam istirahat bersama teman-teman. Tunggu, aku termenung, sebenarnya sedikit sulit mengikuti pesan Haruka untuk bersosialisasi dengan seangkatanku kini, tapi.. Ini MENYEBALKAN! Bagaimana aku dapat menjumpai mereka karena insiden tadi? Ha? Ha? HA?

Ah sudahlah! Lagipula, aku tidak berniat untuk sekedar berkata-kata dengan mereka. Lihat saja dari tampangnya, sudah sombong dari situnya. Ck, aku semakin benci saja?!

Aku akhirnya berhenti. Aku medongak menatap papan kelas. 2-2, err tunggu.. aku menatap papan itu dengan pandangan horror. Kenapa harus di kelas terpintar kedua? Aku ciut~! Oh Kami-sama.. cabut nyawaku sekarang juga. Kumohon!

"Ja.. Kita kedatangan murid baru. Kau boleh masuk!" dan dia mengayunkan tangannya menyuruhku masuk.

BAGAIMANA INI?!

.

.

.

_Je me sens mal de chance~!_

* * *

_**Mésaventure**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**_

_**this story belong to me**_

_**Genre: Romance (teen), Drama, Hurt/Comport,**_

_**Warning: little bit French language, typo-maybe, other.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca!**_

* * *

"Haha.. ternyata kau di tempatkan di kelas ini juga? Tak kusangka kau pintar juga" Ikh, aku ingin mematahkan tangan laki-laki tak kukenal yang memainkan poniku dengan jahil sambil nyengir itu. Aku hanya diam saja, aku tidak berniat membalasnya. Rambutnya hitam dan bermata kucing itu terus menyeriangi padaku.

"_Ne me dérange pas!_ **[1]**" aku menatap matanya kuningnya dengan sengatan tajam. Dia balas menatap intens. Hei! Tu−tunggu, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Jenis tatapan itu.. Aku kehilangan kata-kata sejenak. Dia seperti mau menarikku masuk. Akh, sadarlah Karin! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada arah lain.

"Enyahlah!"

Dia terdiam lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduknya. Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Perasaan apa itu tadi? Sebelum dia pergi di telan pintu, laki-laki itu menatapku seperti tadi sambil tersenyum kecil "_Je m'appelle Jin Kuga, Mademoiselle~!_ **[2]**" Dia bisa bahasa Prancis juga.

Sepulang dari sekolah tadi, aku langsung menuju kafe tempatku bekerja. Berjalan adalah satu-satunya caraku untuk sampai disana. Ingat? Aku tidak punya kendaraan. Dan untungnya sekolah tadi berdekatan dengan daerah kota tempat kafe itu.

Aku mengernyit pelan saat beberapa orang yang kulalui menatap heran padaku. Haha.. pasti mereka memikirkan itu. Jangan ditanya, semua yang sekolah disitu adalah anak pejabat dan orang kaya atau bisa disebut pengusaha yang memiliki penghasilan jutaan yen. Dan karena itu, pasti mereka selalu di antar-jemput oleh kendaraan mewah, kecuali aku.

Aku percepat jalanku untuk sampai ke kafe. Aku membuka kancing jas sekolahku lalu berlari menuju pintu membukanya dan menutup dengan cepat. Lalu, segera berganti pakaian pada ruang ganti. Kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan sepupu Haruka−Himeka Kujyo. Dia seumuran denganku, sangat baik dan lemah lembut. Rambut Hitamnya sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Dan hobinya suka memasak. Dan jangan salah, dia punya kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Dia bisa saja merangkap jadi manager pada kafe ini jika Haruka tidak dapat datang.

"Hei Karin! Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Phuhh. Dia sedikit menyeriangi saat aku menatap jengkel padanya. Aku duduk pada kursi bar−untung saja kafe belum di buka−di samping Himeka.

"Kau mengejekku ya? Aku berusaha keras tahu!" Aku memproutkan bibirku. "Ah, ternyata sepupumu itu punya kelainan yah?"

Himeka menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ha? Dia tidak tahu maksudku atau dia bingung?

"Itu loh ga—"

"—Hai! Hai! Hai! Cukup ngobrolnya! Kita punya tamu~~" Ucapanku terpotong gara-gara Michi—pacar Himeka. Akhirnya aku dan Himeka hanya mengangguk paham. Aku turun dari kursi dan mengambil note yang ada di saku apronku. Bersiap untuk menerima perintah.

* * *

Hari ini bukanlah Sabtu dan Minggu, tapi kafe ini akan sesak karena ada mini live music special. Seperti yang kusebutkan, Band yang tampil setiap hari menjadi favorit setiap siswi SMU/SMA di kota ini. Dan serius, mungkin karena keasyikan bekerja aku tidak pernah melihat wajah-wajah personilnya. Aku sendiri akan membuktikannya malam ini. Sudah sebulan sejak masuk menjadi pegawai disini, tak sekalipun aku melihat penampilan mereka.

Eh, tunggu. Kemana para personilnya yah? Ini bukannya jadwal mereka untuk tampil? Liat saja perempuan yang datang kesini sudah mulai berteriak-teriak. Yaampun!

Aku mencegah temanku yang merespons lambaian tangan tamu tadi.

"Biar aku saja" Aku tersenyum kecil lalu bergegas mendekati meja tamu.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja tamu yang memanggil tadi, berharap pelayananku bisa lancar seperti biasa. Walaupun sudah cukup lama aku bekerja disini, aku masih saja gugup. Haha..

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku bersiap untuk menulis apa yang mereka pesan. Lama sekali? Jadi selama ini begini rasanya berdiri melayani tamu dan menunggu karena mereka bingung mau memesan apa? Aku menarik nafas, lalu kubuang. Selama ini aku selalu melayani tamu yang cepat memesan makanannya.

"Wahaha.. kau ternyata bekerja disini? Kenapa kita selalu bertemu?" Aku mendongak cepat setelah mendengar suara sialan itu. Aku terkejut dan langsung menatap tajam pemuda itu. Jin Kuga!

"Kau..! Kenapa kau disini" Aku menggeram marah. Aishh.. Kenapa laki-laki ini ada di tempat ku bekerja?

Jin hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut, dan kukira itu hanya pura-pura. " Bwo? Kau tidak tahu? Ckckc, kau berarti bukan fans kami! Benarkan teman-teman?" Dia mengendikkan bahunya dan ke tiga temannya yang entah siapa itu mengangguk paham. "Tidak! Dan aku tidak mau!"

Aku berjalan menjauh sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku ke dalam meja bar untuk melayani gadis SMA disana. Tapi terlambat, ada yang mencekal lenganku dan menarikku mendekat. Aku bertabrakan dengan dada seorang laki-laki dan aku mendongak menatap Jin. "YA! Kau tahu sopan santun? Lepaskan aku! Semua nanti melihat, bodoh!"

Jin hanya tertawa ringan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita berdekatan seperti ini?" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Sekarang aku merasakan wajahku memerah dan langsung saja aku menginjak kakinya. Sekarang, wajahku benar-benar memerah!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Karin mengantar pesanan tamu yang berupa pasta dan lemon tea. Mengangguk tersenyum pada tamu itu lalu memeluk nampan menuju dapur. Aku duduk bersama pelayan lainnya sambil bercakap-cakap ria sebelum aku mendengar alunan lagu yang tidak asing di telingaku. Mungkin aku aneh karena selalu mendambakan penyanyi dari lagu itu.

"_**seolleime nado moreuge hanbaldubal nege dagaga neoui gyeote nama~**_"

Karin terkejut melihat Jin Kuga bernyanyi dengan kharismanya. 'Dia terlihat tampan—uhuk! Tunggu. Apa yang kubicarakan. Karin! Sadarlah!' batin gadis itu sambil memukul kepalanya yang mengundang perhatiaan Himeka.

"_**oh~ neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwo haruedo myeoccbeonssik saenggakhaejwo~**_"

Entah kenapa, Karin tidak bisa berpaling dari Jin. Rasanya seperti melihat idolanya sendiri berdiri diatas panggung itu. Tanpa sadar, Karin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya ke nampan besi sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"_**oh~ neoege hago sipeun geu mal you're beautiful~**_"

Karin mungkin menghayal atau entah kenapa pas lirik _you're beautiful, _Jin menatap penuh pada Karin yang melongo takjub pada pemuda itu. Penekanan katanya seperti menyalurkannya. Karin speechless sejenak.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_. Silahkan mampir lagi~!"

Karin melirik jam tangan kuning yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 23:45. Menunggu kafe untuk tutup. Resminya tutup pukul dua belas malam kafe ini HARUS tutup. Tapi sampai detik ini, masih ada yang belum pulang.

Karin bertanya pada Himeka. "Himeka, mereka pasti tahu kan kalau kafe kita tutup sebentar lagi?"

Himeka menoleh lalu terkekeh, " Mereka menunggu band itu selesai bernyanyi. Dan akhirnya mengejar vokalisnya!"

Karin melongo memikirkan gadis-gadis itu rela pulang larut demi Kuga sialan itu? '_Aku tidak habis pikir! Bagaimana dengan tampang pas-pasan itu dia bisa mengaet hati fansnya? Sungguh ajaib!_'

"Karin… Hanazono Karin!"

Seseorang memanggil Karin dari jauh. Dia mendekat. Wajahnya langsung di kenali dan Karin memasang muka betenya. Masih sama dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau terpesona dengan laguku tadikan? Aku tahu itu!" Dia mengangguk-angguk paham sedangkan Karin sweatdrop di tempat.

Karin menggaruk-garuk dagunya kesal lalu melangkah melewati Jin dengan kegeerannya dan Himeka yang kebingungan.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Karin harus mengganti bajunya sekarang. Ini sudah tengah malam, dia juga harus belajar. Ha! Melelahkan! Karin membuka ikatan apronnya lalu menggantungkan pada hanger yang terdapat di loker pribadinya. Dan segera memakai jaketnya dan bergegas pulang. Begitu ia keluar dari pintu depan kafe dan membelok ke kanan, suara lembut dari seseorang memanggilnya.

"Karin.."

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Haruka tersenyum melambai. Wanita itu tidak sendiri. Dia bersama laki-laki sekitar dibawah tinggi Haruka sedang memakai hoodie hitam sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Dan Karin tahu jelas siapa pemuda itu. Kazune Kujyo membuka topi jaketnya

"Ya, Haruka-san?"

Baru saja gadis itu ingin menjumpai managernya, ada tangan yang menahannya. Kazune menatap terkejut sosok itu lalu menatap tajam padanya. Karin menoleh pada Jin yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. "Hei, ayo pulang denganku!"

Jin sadar dengan raut muka Karin yang terkejut lalu menoleh pada dua sosok di depan mereka. Jin menggelapkan matany saat menatap pemuda berjaket hitam itu. "Oh, ternyata kau Kujyo!"

Situasi yang genting, batin gadis itu. Situasi dimana Jin masih memegang tangannya dan Kazune menatap meraka berdua. Dan anehnya kedua pemuda itu sepertinya sudah saling kenal dan kenapa mereka seperti memandang remeh? Apa mereka bermusuh? Jawaban masih Karin tunggu.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue~!**_

* * *

_**N.B:**_

_**[1] Jangan ganggu aku!**_

_**[2] Namaku Jin Kuga, nona!**_

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**_Namikaze ika Kujyo _**_makasih sudah mereview~! ^^ Udah update nih!_

**_Agung_**_udah dilanjut. Makasih yah! eh ngomong-ngomong kamu cowok yah o.o_

**_Ayu_**_ Udah dilanjut nih_

**_Ririsakura _**_iya dia gay ._._

_**Rere **makasih pujiannya T.T ini masih kurang. maafkan segala kengawurannya T_T_

* * *

**Hai! ;D**

**Ini udah tanggal berapa yah? Soalnya saya lupa udah berapa minggu nggak lanjut fic MLS sama fic ini! o.o**

**Muehehehe~~~ Maaaaafffffffff yaaaahhhhh :v**

**Ekhemm,, begini setelah perdebatan yang serius dan pemikiran yang matang. Saya memutuskan untuk SEMI_HIATUS dulu...**

**No, No, No! Bukan berarti saya nggak bikin fanfic lagi. Bukan! Saya hanya mau fokus UKK bulan depan. Kayaknya baru aja masuk SMA udah mau kelas dua aja gitu... Jadi, ya gitu.. mohon maaf yah ^^**

**Fanfic akan dilanjut bulan juli sampai seterusnya. Maaf yah :))**

**Oke. Maaf buat fanfic yang alurnya semakin ngawur ini. Saya sadar lho, ngetik ini aja dag dig dug serrrrr sambil buru-buru jadi mafkan bila ada typo ^^ BALESAN REVIEW BUAT YANG SING IN CEK PM YAHHHHHH~~~~ :v**

**Oke the last time, Mind RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday, May 14, 2015**

**9:26 PM**


	3. Little Conversation

_**sorry for late ;v #plak**_

* * *

"Sedang apa kau dengan Jin?" Haruka menatapku heran. Aku juga heran kenapa dia menarikku seenaknya keluar. Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku tak peduli. Kulirik Kazune yang berbicara dengan Michi di sekitar bar bersama Himeka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Haruka-san! Aku ditarik paksa tadi." Kukatakan begitu karena sepertinya tatapannya berubah menjadi ketidakpercayaan.

Haruka menghela nafas lalu menyuruhku untuk pulang. Aku mengangguk lalu membungkuk pada wanita itu.

Aku membuka pintu bar dengan tergesa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Gawat! Ini sudah tengah malam! Aku harus segera ke rumah.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Aku menoleh pada kendaraan mahal di sampingku. Aku tentu tahu siapa dia.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Aku menatap heran padanya. Berniat mengusir, dia malah menangkap lenganku dan menarikku dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak baik kalau gadis berjalan sendiri tengah malam seperti ini.."

Aneh! "Bukan urusanmu!"

Aku menghentakkan tanganku dan melanjutkan langkahku sambil sesekali berlari menjauhi kendaraan beserta pemiliknya. Aku semakin jengkel ketika kudengar suara kendaraan itu tidak hentinya mengikutiku.

Ini menyebalkan.

"Kuga-san, bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?" Aku tepat berhenti di depannya. Laki-laki itu membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum miring. "Aku akan berhenti mengikutimu jika kau pulang bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat walaupun agak lama~"

Aku memutar mataku, "Itu jaminan yang buruk!" kataku. Jin hanya menaikkan alisnya acuh. Sepertinya aku terpaksa mengikuti perintahnya sekali ini, karena.. aku sedikit takut juga

.

.

_Je me sens mal de chance~!_

* * *

_**Mésaventure**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**_

_**this story belongs to me**_

_**Genre: Romance (teen), Drama, Hurt/Comport,**_

_**Warning: just typo, ect.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

_**~Normal POV**_

Karin menguap. Dia mengerjap, kemudian menggumam tidak jelas, merengggangkan otot tangan serta kepalanya yang terasa kaku. Kepalanya berputar ke arah jam weker tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Haha, akhirnya aku mengalahkanmu, jam!" tukasnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menunjuk-nunjuk jam malang itu, kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya menjauh, berjalan menuju cermin untuk melihat kondisi wajahnya, lalu gadis ituberjalan menyibakkan tirai jendela dan membuka pintu balkon.

Karin berdecak kagum akhirnya dia bisa melihat matahari terbit walaupun udara terasa dingin.

.

.

Kejadian kemari sepertinya masih hangat dikalangan para anak kelas dua. Sepanjang koridor makian berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan kecuali dia sampai di dalam kelasnya yang terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi syukurlah, dia bisa menghela nafas lega ketika tidak ada banyak tekanan padanya.

Karin duduk sambil membuka syal yang melilit lehernya. Di hembuskannya nafas ringan lalu menggantungkan tasnya di samping meja. '_aku belum punya teman? Ah mungkin saja mereka tidak akan berteman denganku, maybe!_' gadis itu menghela nafas dan membuka novelnya.

"Kau Hanazono Karin, bukan?"

Karin mengalihkan matanya dari novel yang ia baca dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Dari wajahnya tampak sekali kalau dia orang yang menyenangkan.

Karin menganggguk, "Ya, kau siapa?" Ugh, terdengar agak tidak sopan. Yaampun Karin!

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan berseru senang. "Perkenalkan namaku Yii Miyon. Satu kelas denganmu dan aku adalah anggota klub jurnalis. Salam kenal"

Miyon segera menyambut tangan Karin yang sempat melayang menerima tangannya. "Aku tahu kau itu baik! Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau suka membaca?"

Karin mengangguk antusias, "Ya begitulah. Aku juga suka menulis dan menga―.."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku!"

Karin tidak tahu apa selanjutnya dan yang jelas ia telah di seret-seret oleh Miyon keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Karin kembali ke kelasnya ketika bel masuk terdengar nyaring seantero koridor. Sempat kesusahan karena gangguan Jin yang terus menggodanya. Heran, dia tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya di sekolah ini. Karin mengeluarkan bukunya sebelum seorang guru memasuki kelasnya.

Sesaat Karin mengalihkan tatapannya pada bayangan seseorang yang menimpa pintu kaca kelas mereka.

"Ohayo _minna-san! _Kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Jadi Sensei harap kalian akrab dengannya. Ok? Nah, silahkan masuk, Maruka-san!"

Setelahnya, sepasang kaki jenjang nan mulus melangkah ke dalam kelas bersamaan dengan rambut _blonde_ yang dicat pink di ujung helaiannnya yang bergerak seiring dia melangkah. Jelas, laki-laki menahan nafas akibat mencium wangi yang memabukkan pikiran mereka. Bunga yang harum.

"Hai semua, perkenalkan namaku Maruka Kazusa. Aku seumuran dengan kalian. Aku pindahan dari Amerika dan untuk kalian tahu, aku blasteran. Salam kenal!" dan diakhiri dengan badan membungkuk.

"Baiklah. Maruka-san kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong dekat dengan jendela. Tepat di belakang siswi berkacamata itu.."

Karin segera menegakkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum tertahan ketika gadis itu melewati meja dan kemudian menunduk membaca bukunya. Entah apa dan kenapa, dia merasakan punggungnya keringat dingin.

* * *

Bel Istirahat sudah berdering sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan kebanyakan siswa dan siswi menetap di kelas. Karin tetap duduk di bangkunya dan menatap lapangan yang ada di bawah kelasnya yang kebetulan lantai dua.

"Hai. Kau Hanazono Karin bukan?" Karin menoleh menatap gadis berambut _blonde_ tengah berdiri di samping mejanya. Matanya menatap Karin.

Karin melirik Kazusa. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Karin membalasnya canggung dan menerima aluran tangan Kazusa. Sensasi pertama yang di dapat Karin adalah tangan dingin seperti es.

"Eh, kau pasti kaget tanganku dingin. Suhu di Jepang memang dingin akhir-akhir ini yah?" ucap Kazusa sambil tersenyum lebar sampai memunculkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Karin mengedikkan bahunya, "Yah, tidak heran ini musim gugur. Kau harusnya memakai ini."

Karin meletakkan bantalan hangat pada telapak tangan Kazusa dan segera memakaikannya.

"_Arigatou"_

Karin mengangguk tersenyum, " Sama-sama". Karin tersentak beberapa saat saat ponselnya bergetar ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kenal Haruka Kujyo?"

Karin berhenti menekan tombol ponselnya dan menatap terkejut Kazusa. Karin menggaruk pipinya, "Yah.. Dia manager cafe di tempat kerjaku. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kazusa tersenyum senang lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Karin di depan dadanya. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku '_kan _tunangan adikknya.."

Sejenak, Karin melongo.

* * *

"Haruka-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi dia benar-benar tunangan Kazune. Dia mengatakannya langsung padaku.."

Haruka menggigit kukunya gemas dan berjalan bolak-balik di dalam ruangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan hal ini. Wanita itu menghembuskan napasnya dan kemudian terjatuh pada kursinya.

"_Wait, _apakah dia blasteran?" Karin mengangguk. Haruka segera meraih ponselnya dan menyuruh Karin kembali kebawah, tepat ke ruangan cafe.

Karin menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat ke depan meja bar. "Dimana Himeka?" tanya Karin pada Michi. Michi mengendikkan bahunya ringan. Dia berkata mungkin saja dia punya keperluan di sekolahnya mengingat dia adalah siswi tersibuk minggu ini.

Karin menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia berencana menanyakan perihal tunangan Kazune itu. Tapi sudahlah, dia akan menceritakannya nanti.

"Hei, Hanazono!" Karin membuka matanya yang semua tertutup lalu menoleh. Dia mendengus kasar ketika ia melihat orang yang paling tidak disukainya.

Karin menarik pelan napasnya dan mencoba untuk sabar, "Oh halo, Kuga-san! Sedang apa kau disini? Ku ingat ini bukan jadwalmu untuk bernyanyi bukan?"

Jin pura-pura terkejut, "Wha-, kau ingat kapan aku menyanyi disini? Oh aku sangat terharu"

Karin melongo. Jin memasang senyum miringnya dan bersandar pada meja bar lalu menoleh pada Michi. "Laki-laki ini memintaku untuk datang. Entah untuk apa?"

Michi berdecak pelan, "Kalau kau memang terpaksa, kenapa kau datang?". Jin tidak menjawab dan memilih menatap Karin yang dibalas dengan dengusan gadis itu. Karin berniat untuk mengusir laki-laki itu dengan mencoba mendorong punggungnya sebelum suara dengklingan pintu terdengar. Karin menoleh menatap seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde _berjalan menuju mereka. Tenggorokannya telihat kelu.

"Oh jadi begini. Berpacaran disela-sela pekerjaan. Apakah begini cara nee-san memperlakukanmu, Karin?" ucap Kazune dengan entengnya di depan mereka berdua. Karin terdiam sementara Jin menatap tidak peduli.

"Maaf Kujyo-san. Tapi dia bukan pacarku. Dan aku memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan disini, seharusnya aku ke dapur. Permi―"

"Sudahlah tidak berguna lagi...", Kazune mengacak surai _blonde_nya kesal. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Sekarang!"

"Tapi―.."

"Dia bersamaku, Kujyo!"

Kazune menoleh pada lelaki bermata seperti kucing itu. Mereka saling terdiam dan saling menata tajam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saya tahu, makin ngawur dan ngebosenin. Saya minta maaf atas ketidakhadiran selama.. errr.. 2 bulan. Saya rasa!**_

_**Ok, what do you think? Ini cerita di hapus aja kali yah? ._.**_


	4. Sorry

so, hi!

this is MissLibero. Just ordinary girl who likes singing, writing, and eating-of course, say sorry to all of you.

Mbikos, penulis sedang menghadapi ujian hidup. Ngak deng.

Saya, gadis berumur-uhuk, turning 17 y.o this year on sept-udah gede dong.

Hahaha, bisa dibilang saya mau naik kelas 12 SMA, eciie. Doain ya biar naik kelas, amin.

Seperti yang diketahui, ujian yang penulis bilang itu, adalah un maupun sbm. Walapun un ngak jadi standar kelulusan lagi, ya malu dong, nilai ijazah saya ada angka nista, dajjal, laknat itu. Ampun dwehh~

Dan juga sbm, tau kepanjangannya? Udah searching aja ya;)

Jadi

.

.

Penulis minta maaf. Saya kayaknya mau hiatus ampe tahun depan. Ngak tau balik kapan sih, tapi saya janji bikin ff oneshot di fandom ini sama fandom lain di waktu luang saya.

Kecintaan saya sama dunia tulis, emang ngak bisa ditinggalin. Actually, saya punya akun wattpad. Ada di sini yang punya? Bisa kok liat cerita saya. Usernamenya cari aja leon_9. Di situ udah ada 3 cerita yang saya buat. Tentu aja, on-going.

Kamu juga bisa tanyatanya penulis di marthaleoni.

Oke deh. Jadi mohon maaf ya. ff ini dihiatus dulu.

Oke deh bye!

((Maap typo, ngak ngedit soalnya))

#eh

Regards, MissLibero


End file.
